


IwaOi Horror Week day 1

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Merman Oikawa, Prompt Fic, Sailor Iwaizumi, day 1 Gift from the heart, merman au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: They tell you to not trust mermaids, they will lure you down into the depths below. They will feast on your heart firstly and your body after that. So of course he was a fool. Iwaizumi Hajime was definitely a fool.





	IwaOi Horror Week day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Here comes my contribution to IwaOi Horror Week 2017! Will be the first works I ever publish and is to jumpstart my writing a bit more!
> 
> DAY 1: GIFTS FROM THE HEART (AND OTHER PLACES)

# Gift from the heart

They tell you to not trust mermaids, they will lure you down into the depths below. They will feast on your heart firstly and your body after that. So of course he was a fool. Iwaizumi Hajime was definitely a fool. But he kept reminding himself that this was not just someone, not just a whim. His heart swelled with warm feelings every time he saw those velvety brown eyes break the surface. Iwaizumi sat down on the rock, dipping his bare feet into the chilly sea water, smiling.

“Hi Tooru… I missed you.”

The brown eyes sparkled before the other ones whole head split the water surface, dazzling Iwaizumi with the brightest of smiles with slightly pointy teeth.

“Hajime, I thought you’d never return my love.”

The merman swam closer until he was next to the rock Iwaizumi was sitting on, slightly caressing his ankles. A slight shiver went through Iwaizumis body, couldn’t let go of his eyes.

“You are so beautiful… I always forget how beautiful you are.”

Oikawa giggled, splashing with his long teal tail. He loved to be complimented, his pale cheeks was slightly dusted pink.

“Iwa-chan, you’re being silly!”

Iwaizumi could feel the sharp nails scraping against his skin on the legs. Oikawa was dangerous, with his killer claws and his teeth that easily could crunch any living beings bones. But they grew attached, ever since Iwaizumi was saved from that shipwreck. They had been so close, so safe together. Iwaizumis smile faltered, caressed his cheek carefully.

“I will leave soon for another journey, love.”

He said, pushing away some strands of his messy, curly hair. Sadness, anguish reflected in Oikawas eyes, before he lifted his hands and caressed Iwaizumis cheek.

“Be careful, my love. My kind is not gentle, they will probably lure you and the other sailors. But I will be waiting for you, I always will.”

Their lips pushed together, Iwaizumi closed his eyes, feeling Oikawas sharp teeth piercing his underlip, sucking on the small cut before returning down into the water, with the same fire in his eyes. Same thirst as every time, same thirst as every time he could feel and taste Iwaizumis blood, but calmly retreated back.

“I will return soon, love.”

_He didn’t._

The journey carried on, for years. Iwaizumi saw the most wonderful things. He saw the most awful things also. One day when they returned, someone screamed on the deck, explaining they have caught something in their net.

It was another merman. Scared, hissing, trying to protect himself from their cruel treatment. Iwaizumi arrived to see the mess, blood everywhere, deep cuts all over its fin. On the edge of dying. He saw red, but their captain did not listen, butchering what’s left of the poor merman, claiming that they will be rich. All he saw was gold, wealth and greed. All Iwaizumi wanted, was to return, and never go back. This was enough, this was painful. Only one day until they would have arrived a storm startled them, coming from nowhere. The sea was not merciful, the sea showed it’s true, cruel side. Their ship crashed into cliffs, some of the crews screams were silenced when masts splintered. Iwaizumi felt something large hitting him in the back before falling over the edge, seeing the dark stormy water coming closer before everything went dark.

He felt a pinch, and metallic taste in his mouth. He coughed up water, trying to get his breathing normal again. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and is met by brown, warm eyes and a tiny smile.

“Hello love, I have to save you once more.”

Iwaizumi smiled, coughing and slowly sitting up. He was in a dark cave, only moonlight illuminating the clear water, Oikawas beautiful scales glimmering. His eyes once more seeked out Oikawas, feeling all memories wash over him what happened to the other merman. He could not let that happen ever to Oikawa.

“Tooru… My love. I can’t…”

He was lost for words, feeling every word was constraining his throat. He felt the mermans hand caressing his thighs, letting out a small sigh.

“I know… We are in danger. Both you… And me. And you should stay on land to be safe.”

Oikawas eyes mirrored the sadness that was already existing in Iwaizumis eyes,

“We must part, my love.”

Iwaizumi felt Oikawas hands once more caress his cheeks, like all times before.

“I must protect my kind. But Hajime. I will always be yours.”

Iwaizumi felt the tears burning behind his eyes.

“And I will always be yours Tooru.”

They kissed, once more, before slowly parting. Oikawa didn’t leave his eyes, before slightly lightening up.

“I will leave you a gift my love. Only for you to care for. It will be only yours, and it will keep you safe from all sea creatures. Find it tomorrow and promise me to not be fool. Farewell my love.”

Iwaizumi had so many words he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He saw him leave, the scales making one last shimmer before it was gone. A hole inside of him was left, dark and painful. But he would come back to their place, as promised.

 

They were not many survivors from the wreck, and all was too shocked to even imagine going out on the sea soon. Iwaizumi returned to his small home, scarred from the journey, and all times his closing his eyes, all he could see was Oikawa as the one caught.

However, he did return to their place, finding a small chest, carved and mostly seemed to belong to the bottom of the sea. It was truly a piece of art, beautiful and some small teal scales catching every flicker of light. A small note attached to a key was at the top of the box.

_I will leave you with the thing that only belongs to you. Keep it safe with you and I will always protect you my love._

Iwaizumi carefully folded the note, before taking the key, curiosity taking over. He unlocked the chest and pulled back his hand, it was covered in something dark and slightly sticky. Slowly opening the chest, all colour escaping his face. It was still beating. It was a heart. His heart. Iwaizumi slowly closing the box, locking it before bringing it tightly to his chest. He would always be with him now. Wherever he go.

It made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com
> 
> Say hello, talk to me or just scream about IwaOi!


End file.
